


baking cookies

by Hushed_Ink



Series: and to my cherished [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Hypnotism, Implied Consent, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, hypnokink, memory play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hushed_Ink/pseuds/Hushed_Ink
Summary: Janus teaches Patton how to make cookies.Minors DO NOT interact. This fic is 18+. Also be aware this fic features hypnotism - consensual, but it is present.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Mentioned DLAMP
Series: and to my cherished [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063073
Comments: 11
Kudos: 77





	baking cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Even though this is the second installment, my message from last time is the same. None of this content is written to hurt others, so if there is something I have failed to tag, please let me know. Also, please do not interact with this content if you are under the age of 18. Thank you!

“Virgil and Roman both make it sound like the bee’s knees, is all,” Patton is saying as he carefully slides excess flour back into the bag, “...so I mean, if you’d want to, uh, try that with me...I think I’d like to with you.”

Janus is no saint. He’s been intimate with the resident puffball before - they all have, and the idea of adding in an extra layer is enticing. A wolfish kind of smile pulls at the corners of his mouth, and he leans forward on the kitchen table he’s watching the shorter side from. Appraising, he takes note of the flush gathering around Patton’s cheeks - and lets out a teasing, considerate hum.

“Patton, dear, are you saying you’d like me to ravage you while you're in trance?” 

The squeak Patton makes, startling him as he’s leveling out his sugar - well, Janus hates to exaggerate, but _delectable_ is a good way to describe it. 

“...Is that okay?” Patton asks before clears his throat, stammering a little as his cheeks bloom into roses, “Logan says that you never get answers to questions you don’t ask, and...”

“Patton, of course I’d like to,” Janus assures, “I just wanted to be sure what you were asking for. And, for the record,” his smile unbalances into a smirk, “If you ever want to know more about it, you need _only_ ask.”

His voice dips with promise, and Patton sucks in a breath, tucking a curl behind red-tipped ears before swallowing, quickly hiding his flush by turning to crank the stove up. Which is fine - it’s not like Patton isn’t cute from behind. Especially the little bow of the apron he’s got tied around his waist.

“Um, you could tell me about it. Maybe walk me through it?” Patton suggests, wiping his hands on his apron once he’s hidden his blush behind his turned back.

Janus feels his warm smile smolder, equal parts eager and knowing. With little fanfare, Janus stands from his chair. He makes hardly a sound as he snakes behind Patton. Before he can be caught he lays one gentle, loving hand on Patton’s shoulder, and the other on his waist before planting a seed of a kiss against the cusp of his ear. 

“Well,” Janus murmurs soothingly, “let me help you with that.”

Patton turns toward him, startled - and it’s the opening Janus needs. 

Inductions can be a tricky thing, especially with unpracticed subjects. Virgil’s experience makes him an excellent study in more...sophisticated drops; that and Janus has found that Virgil prefers longer, more intentional trances - likely to appease his anxiety surrounding control. Which is fine. Janus loves a slow fall a bit more himself.

However, they are not his only option. 

The shorter side has just a moment to be surprised, the breath of a gasp, before all the shocked tension _melts_ until all Janus is left with is Patton, utterly unsteady and wholly mesmerized. In just a few moments, his little baker sways just a bit where he stands, his focus softening as dull eyes begin to reflect Janus’s newly gold ones. The shock gives way to hooded eyes and a lax jaw. Janus tightens his grip around his waist when Patton stumbles into him, witless and still peering up at his ringed gaze with a dazed, slighty airy expression.

Before Patton sinks completely, just as his eyelids start to flutter, Janus blinks away the gold, leaving Patton staring at him with disoriented, droopy eyes. He blinks heavily once, then twice when he attempts to take back his weight and bearings.

“...You wanna help me…?” he murmurs, apparently not noticing the lapse, or how heavy his tongue is in his mouth, “with...with the cookies?”

Janus offers him a warm smile. Patton’s still fixated, as if confused as to why he feels compelled to maintain such intense eye contact. It’s a bit adorable, the uncertain desire that’s brewing there.

“I’d like that,” Janus replies, “what’s first?” he asks, loosening his hold on Patton as he uses a single finger to gently push Patton’s chin back toward his work station to remind him it exists.

“Oh uh,” he mumbles, directing his attention back to the ingredients he’s laid out, “...right, the...The flour.” 

With sleep-heavy movements, still ever so lightly tranced, Patton dumps two pre-measured cups into his large mixing bowl. It’s a graceless action, but a tad endearing. In fact, it does give Janus a bit of an idea. He straightens his posture ever so slightly.

“Tell me how to make cookies, Patton, each step.” Janus instructs.

Patton blinks softly, and begins. He goes over each detail, slow and a little meandering - but persistent, only stopping to answer Janus if he interrupts with a question. Janus runs through it one more time, to be sure he knows, and then - Janus flashes him with gold. He takes a little pleasure when Patton doesn’t even have time to gasp, his mouth simply hanging open as his gaze is recaptured.

“...uh…” he trails, eyes struggling to focus, and Janus gives him another brief flash before Patton’s merely a weight in his arms, his eyes beginning to reflect a telling golden film.

“Thank you so much for teaching me, Patton. I’d love to return the favor.” Janus presses his forehead down against Patton’s own, “Forget for me now, please.”

“...Forget? I-”

“Shh,” says Janus, running a comforting gloved hand through Patton’s tangled, short curls, “You’ll get it back. I’m going to give it right back, my love. But for now, you don’t know that recipe.”

Patton’s head cocks, and Janus leans back to flash him again, this time reaching to lower Patton’s glasses beforehand, until all the resistance has melted away, leaving Pattton staring at him with open, clueless eyes. Trusting and thoughtless. 

“You don’t know how to make cookies.”

“Oh...No,” Patton murmurs back, eyes locked on Janus’s own, “I don’t.”

“You’ve never baked them before.”

Patton shakes his head in slow agreement, mouth falling open, concentration draining away, more and more while he continues to stare, pressing himself more firmly into Janus’s loose hug, “Never.” 

“But that’s okay, because I’m going to teach you,” Janus promises, “Color, sweetheart?”

A cute, dopey smile flickers over Patton’s face, growing wider when Janus pushes his glasses back into place.

“Green,” Patton murmurs, lazy tone brightening ever so slightly , “That..’t’so nice of you...to show me how to - thanks. Wanna...make cookies.”

Janus can’t help but chuckle, and he nods, brushing some hair behind Patton’s ear, “I know sweetheart - so first I want you to stir these two together,” he hands Patton his own pre-measured cups of sugar, granulated and brown. Both get dumped in with the flour.

Patton begins mixing as soon as Janus hands him the whisk.

“Watch yourself stir Patton,” Janus instructs, and Patton’s focus - what’s left of it - falls straight into the bowl as he watches his own whisk go round and around the bowls rim. Janus may help him a little, daintily reaching over to set Patton’s pace for him before gently letting go. If Patton is aware he’s been touched at all, he doesn't show it.

“You have such a nice, easy, consistent rhythm,” Janus praises after a moment. Patton doesn’t even look up. He keeps watching the whisk catch small clumps in the mix, unbothered by anything other than his task. Perfect.

“You don’t even look like you have to think about it. It just comes naturally. You hardly have to pay attention, hardly can - drifting, sifting, blending. Round and around. Slowly and steadily. Round and around. So, so easy. Stirring so natural. Thoughtless. The more you stir,” Janus snaps - and Patton’s eyes stutter a bit, “The more you stir, the less you think. So slow and nice and steady for me. The more you stir, the less you think.”

Silence answers him, and Patton’s whisk grows sluggish in the bowl, Patton completely absorbed in the way white and brown sugar is becoming a fine grain. Lost in tracing the whisk he’s still inching around the bowl.

He lets Patton bring himself deeper for a few moments more.

“It’s so calm. Peaceful. It’s so so easy for you, so easy to focus and drift and watch the whisk...Don’t you think?” He prompts, not actually sure how much ‘thinking’ Patton is actually capable of at the moment. Sure enough, the question takes a moment to penetrate.

“.. _.Wha_ ’? Uh...yeah,” Patton breathes, transfixed as he continues to stir, and Janus feels his lip twitch a tad wryly, even more when Patton sleepily mumbles, “So nice,” under his breath.

“Excellent. The next step, now that you’ve blended the sugars - can you tell me what that is?” Janus prompts teasingly, and Patton pauses before his head slowly shakes.

“N... _no_ ,” he whispers, achingly drowsy, “Never, uh...I don’t...”

“That’s alright,” Janus hushes the delayed response with a quick peck to the cheek, “It’s butter, dearest. Butter next.”

When Patton doesn’t move from his spot but to lazily stir, Janus’s expression warms. He slides the cup of melted butter over to him, nudging it until the measuring cup clinks against Patton’s bowl.

“Add it in, Cookie Monster,” Janus encourages, and Patton takes a moment more before his head tilts to the side, slow and curious. It takes a blink more, but he reaches for the butter and pours it in. His eyes never leave the bowl, and Janus coos.

“Add baking soda, Patton,” Janus commands softly, and Patton blindly, vacantly reaches for a teaspoon that Janus has laid out for him - and returns to stirring as soon as he taps it into the bowl. He drops it more than he sets it down, completely forgotten.

“So careless...Is someone having trouble?” 

“N-no..Jus’, I’ve never...mm, made these before,” Patton murmurs, the words drawn between deep and even breaths, “It’s...like it.”

“You know Pat,” Janus comes up behind him, laying a hand over Patton’s - as it continues to stir, “I think I know why you like it. Do you want me to tell you why you like baking?”

Patton doesn’t resist Janus, only managing a questioning hum as he sets Patton to an even slower pace, dragging the whisk back when Patton moves too quickly. It takes only a second to fix, and Patton doesn’t know he’s been corrected at all.

“You like to follow instructions.”

Patton’s breath hitches. 

“Y-Yeah.”

“You like knowing that someone else knows exactly what to do. You like knowing there’s a right way to do something, and that someone is going to tell you exactly how to do it. I think, _Morality_ , that you enjoy being obedient and useful. You like to follow instructions. You like to be led.”

“I...I like to follow instructions. Nice to, uh...I like to know what...I like to be good,” Patton responds, not fully tracking. But he has the spirit, so Janus nods softly, placatingly.

“And it shows, dearheart. You are so good, love. So kind and careful - such a good boy. I’m going to take care of you.”

Patton blinks slow and heavy, head tipping forward a bit toward the bowl as he continues to brew his home-made spiral of brown and white. He’s pliant as Janus finally loops his second hand onto the one Patton has around the bowl - until both Patton’s hands are gently cupped in his own.

It’ll be easier to puppet him this way.

“Like this Patton,” Janus murmurs, and Patton lets his hand be guided toward the two eggs that are sitting out. Once Janus has palmed one in Patton’s hand, he guides him through cracking it into the bowl. Patton's head rests beneath his chin, but Janus can picture the wonderstruck, unfocused look on his love’s face - and he buries a small kiss into his curls before cracking the second.

“And we stir,” Janus narrates, a motion that Patton has vacantly returned to doing regardless - but he does relax at the words, as if subconsciously soothed by Janus’s instruction. Or falling even deeper into the spiral. Janus can’t much tell the difference, and he is positive Patton can’t.

“And vanilla extract sweetheart,” Janus purrs after a few more minutes of holding Patton, enjoying the calm movement of lackadaisical stirring and Patton’s own slow heartbeat pressed into Janus’s chest.

“Your favorite part, love,” Janus whispers once the mix has turned into something more solid, and Patton manages a confused look as Janus unwraps himself from him. He even whines a bit at the loss of warmth - something Janus pacifies with a comforting murmur, “You’re doing _so_ well, sweetheart. I’m only grabbing the chocolate chips. You like those - you can keep stirring until I come back. Stirring and paying such good attention. _Oh_ \- and love?” he adds, catching a bit of wet threatening the corner of Patton’s lip.

“Hmm-?” is all Patton has time to say before he lifts his head to catch Janus’s eye - and falls into a spinning pool of gold. A quick flash. And a snap.

“ _Do not drool in the batter_ , okay, dearest?”

Patton hardly has the wherewithal to nod before Janus uses the back of his glove to wipe away the little bud at the corner of his mouth. He gives him a fond look, “Go back to stirring, honey.”

“Yeah’kay,” Patton slurs in affirmation, heavy head swinging back to his task, leaving Janus free to search up a bag.

He doubts the real recipe calls for ‘as many as will fit in the bowl’ chocolate chips - but Patton’s sleepy instructions from earlier are really all he has to go by. That, and it’d been adorable, the subdued thrill when Patton had sloppily and honestly assured Janus - even in the midst of his trance - that he was sure that was correct.

He returns triumphantly a moment later, and Patton blinks at him as he sets the bag down beside him. He doesn't even seem to recognize them for what they are, and Janus offers him an encouraging smile, “As many as will fit in the batter, love,” he recites, and Patton nods.

“Sounds...yeah,” he agrees, and Janus lets him take care of the rest.

Luckily, once the batter has sat for a moment, it’s an easy enough process to guide Patton through balling up the dough into appropriate cookie-sized clumps. It only takes a few moments to place them evenly throughout the tray. 

Still, Janus decides he should be the one to pop the tray into the oven.

* * *

By the time there’s a smell in the air, Patton is _far_ gone. His eyes hardly focus, and he seems to occasionally forget … most things, actually. Even the few sentences he’s tried to start have begun meandering and devolved into happy, senseless babble - quiet and content as he leans into Janus on the couch. He’s much chattier than Virgil under trance, and it holds a bit of charm to it.

“Love cookies, smells's'good-” Patton is saying under his breath, “should make - how?“ and he stalls a moment, confused to reach for information that should be there but isn’t. He doesn't appear to consider that problem for very long, forgetting it entirely before confidently continuing, “Janus knows, knows how to...wanna...”

It’s positively precious, and Janus leans down to peck him on the cheek, “I can’t wait either, love. They are baking right now. In the meantime, I wanted to discuss something further with you.”

“Yeah,” Patton replies dreamily, “Talking. It’s...Talking with you is nice.”

“I’m so glad you feel that way. I think talking with you is nice too,” he kisses Patton on the tip of his nose, relishing in the slow little giggle it inspires.

When he pulls away, he meets Patton’s glazed eyes, “Oh, Love, you are so deep. Especially for the first time. I may have overdone it. Could you tell me how you feel please? Be honest with me, now.”

“Nice, like it. _So_ much,” Patton responds immediately, “Wanna - we should…Wanna be - kissed. Please,” Patton murmurs, “Pretty, pretty please _please_ please - wanna - can we..?” he leans forward, placing a sloppy kiss where he can reach the slope of Janus’s jaw. Usually Patton’s kisses are agonizingly gentle - but robbed of his awareness, the action is uncoordinated and sloppy. And undeniably charming, especially when he sucks a rare mark into the arc of his throat. Usually so timid to hurt them, Patton rarely leaves a mess where he’s been. 

Janus returns the favor, albeit with a bit more finesse - and lets himself appreciate it as Patton struggles to sit straight enough to roam, unplanned and mindless but for enjoyment. Surprise pecks along his collar bone, a hand that comes to play with Janus’s hair - and he hides a chuckle when Patton seems enthralled by the feeling of locks between his fingers. Pious, guileless hands wander up and around the fringe.

Janus uses the opportunity to steal a kiss or two of his own, working over Patton with a deceivingly gentle peck to the forehead before he moves to his mouth and slips inside. Tongue curls over Patton’s lip like a knock on the door before he’s invited in - and he tastes the chocolate Patton must snuck himself before he’d prepared to bake, rich and warm inside the smaller side’s mouth. He runs a quick tongue to the roof of his love’s mouth, and savors a happy groan beneath him.

_Divine_ , Janus thinks at the same time he murmurs it into Patton’s mouth, “Such a cute little boyfriend I have,” he presses the words into the side of Patton's neck, pulling away.

Patton is quick to chase him - "quick" being quite a subjective term. It’s more that he throws heavy logs of arm around Janus’s shoulders, trapping and pulling him back before going pliant again - inviting Janus to indulge in sweet kisses and bared neck.

Janus accepts, only pausing when he feels polite hands hesitating over the button of his dress pants. He pulls away from Patton carefully, lovingly reaching down to stop him - feeling only a little bad at the disappointed (and rather adorably grumpy) whine that particular action earns. 

“Patton, dear, look at me,” he commands tendenly, and Patton rolls his eyes toward him. They would be considered Puppy Dog eyes were it not for the heavy haze of trance and the fact they drooped occasionally. Still precious, for sure, but only affirming his decision.

“Color first, sweetheart,” he asks.

“Green. Please, _green_.”

Janus suppresses a laugh at the eager, pleading tone; sex on the first session is a bit much - but he can compromise. He doubts Patton will complain either - _would_ even if he had the mind to at the moment. Turning the tables, he lowers himself to slink off the couch, pooling at Patton’s feet.

The small side makes a confused sound when Janus pulls away from him, but seems to eventually connect the dots when Janus begins to spread Patton’s legs gently wider by the tips of his knees.

“...oh,” Patton mumbles, looking just as awed as he can look with half-lidded eyes, and Janus nods sweetly.

“ _Oh_ indeed, sweet little baker,” he agrees, taking care to push his adorable fringed apron up before working on the button of his pants, his free hand pressing up against a hardened member - and _the sound_ that Patton makes. Before Janus can fully free him, Patton ruts a few times against Janus’s palm - and he can’t even bring himself to fault him when he probably doesn’t even realize he’s doing it.

“ _Shh_ , Patton, love” he chides, instead, gently steadying him by grabbing him by the flank to prevent him from rocking forward - though there is something enticing about feeling the aborted movement of hips trembling in his palms, warm and needy.

“I’m going to take care of you,” Janus promises, and pulls his trousers and boxers down, all the way to his calves before allowing his hands to travel all the back up his legs. Patton makes an exquisite whine in the back of his throat, and Janus decides to gently massage his thighs up into the inner base.

He waits until Patton is panting with the effort to keep still before he moves his hand up and behind his groin, searching for the soft patch of skin hiding just before the - he knows when he finds it, because Patton’s rabbit-paced breath goes still for a moment. Janus experimentally, wrly presses down, and Patton throws his head back in anticipation; his fists cuff at his sides the moment Janus begin massaging deeply into the skin, careful despite the force he pushes into the perineum.

It’s near illegal, the sound that Patton makes, deep and sensitive - the vibrato so deep and pleased that Janus can feel it through his fingers almost as well as Patton can. He plans on drawing the sound out further, because the next moment his other hand abandons thigh for skin behind his aching erection. Cupping the balls in his hands, he works the two in tandem, enjoying the sinful noises that Patton offers him in turn. It doesn’t take long before Patton’s member is red and wanting - leaking little dribbles that Janus finally decides to take mercy on.

Slowing his caress, Janus moves to widen Patton’s stance a bit - his lover emitting a divine gasp - and lowers his mouth over Patton. Careful of teeth, he dances around the head with his tongue, salty and sweetly fresh in his mouth before he takes it and his spit down further. He’s soon rewarded when he feels Patton’s hands slide into his hair.

“J’Jay - ‘s-nice, th-thank-” and he breaks off into a moan when Janus takes the whole of him in and sucks hard and long enough that a wet popping nose interrupts him anyway. Coherent thought is obviously something Patton was struggling with before - but there’s nothing but pleasure in Patton’s expression when Janus peers up to watch his love. 

He nearly leaks himself when he catches Patton’s crossed, hooded eyes and blissed expression. It’s enough to convince him to take care of his own little problem later. For now, he has something else on his mind.

He works himself around Patton’s base, making sure the entire stretch of it is warm and pulsing - before the telling rock of hips lets Janus know when to gently ease himself up and off Patton. It’s a little heart-wrenching, the needy and confused moan Patton makes when release is stolen from him, but Janus has plans.

“Such a good boy,” praises Janus, moving to cup Patton around the swell of his ass, lifting just enough to push his shirt up and stain a line of apologetic kisses up his stomach and into his chest. Patton groans nice and pretty when he nips at the pearls of his pec - and oh, that little hum is gratifying.

“Decedent, love - keep that up; but do listen to me okay?” he snaps near Patton’s ear, “Your eyes on mine, love,” he commands. He waits patiently for Patton to gather himself enough to meet him, and then flashes him as softly as he can before allowing the power to build enough to hold his love’s attention.

“Color, sweetheart?”

“S’green. Love - green,” says Patton intelligently, and Janus nods.

“Thank you, dearest. Now listen close for me,” he steals a look over Patton’s head to curls to see the timer, “In a moment, you’re going to hear a little timer - it might confuse you at first, but you’ll realize you remember what that sound means, okay? It’s going to tell you that your cookies are done-” he interrupts himself to snort at the way Patton’s distant expression brightens, “ _and_ , more importantly, it’s going to let you know it’s time to wake up. The sleepy, floating feeling you have right now? It’s going to fade, and it’ll feel just like waking from a good, long nap, okay?”

“Cat nap,” Patton replies beneath a heavy blink, and Janus gives him an approving nod.

“Just like that,” he agrees with a snap, “You’ll be awake and aware, and you’ll remember everything that we did - and that recipe of yours? It’ll be there too. You’ll have all that back, so easy to remember for me, right sweetheart?”

“Easy,” Patton agrees, and Janus offers him a devilish smile.

“And my dear, that magic little timer is going to do one more thing for you. Just this once, that timer it's going to ring - and you’re going to cum, sweetheart. So big and heavy that you’ll let me take care of the oven. Does that sound okay?”

“...yeah...yeah, sounds so - so nice, thanks-” Janus hushes him with a kiss.

“ _Such_ a polite little thing, my love. But you don’t need to thank me for this - I was happy to do it okay? Would be happy to again,” he purrs, and holds out his thumb, “Wet this for me, dear?”

He waits for a sleepy nod before Patton takes it into his mouth, and Janus feels it in his spine when Patton’s heavy tongue moves under the pad of his fingertips - hot, lazy, and coating it with enough held drool that a little string of it follows when he pulls it away from him.

“A perfect job, Pat,” he murmurs his praise before moving his hands back toward Patton’s weeping length. Without hesitation, he slides Patton’s own spit around the head, taking pleasure in the way his cock jumps and preens at the attention. It doesn’t take much work to work Patton up again, and soon enough he’s a stuttering, rocking mess of desperation - but he doesn’t come.

Not until the timer rings, and Patton’s eyes dilate, clearing with a focus they haven’t had in nearly an hour. It’s just enough of a warning that Janus manages to pull his apron down just in time to catch the mess, quietly murmuring praise and encouragement to help Patton ride through the aftershocks of release.

“You wait right here, love,” he says once Patton’s hips have slowed and he’s blinking the last of his trance away. It’s fully gone by the time Janus returns from placing the cookies on the counter to cool.

“Whoa. That was,” Patton breathes once Janus comes into the living room, taking note of the apron neatly folded to the side to hide the mess on its front, “Wow, Janus.”

“Well said,” Janus teases, and Patton flushes, “But for my own sake dear - just because you went so deep for me, could you tell me how to make cookies?”

Patton runs through the recipe without faltering, and Janus nods, “Thank you. I suspected you would, but - it’s good to review. Especially when you sunk so well on your session...speaking of, was that okay?”

“Better,” Patton assures, “Two thumbs up! Three if I could give it,” he winks before shyly looking off to the side, “I didn’t know your eyes could...um, do that. It was so... _pretty_.”

“Well, it’s not something I like to abuse,” Janus admits, “And I was worried you’d be too nervous for a slower induction. We can work on those - but I wanted you to have a good idea of what it would be like before this became something regular.”

“I’d like it to be - but there is something I remember from the session that I’d like to address,” Patton says, tone so abruptly serious that Janus can’t help that his eyebrows raise in surprise.

“Was there something you weren’t comfortable with?” he asks, a spark of guilt and dread allowed to creep into his heart before Patton’s immediately risque smile calms it. Especially when his eyes fall towards Janus’s pants.

“I seem to remember receiving incredible care - and _boy_ , that was _amazing_ \- but I don’t seem to remember giving any,” he peers up with an inviting look, “And we’ll need something to do while the cookies cool.”

“What a smooth negotiator you are Patton. I’m a terrible influence.”

“Just awful,” Patton teases back, and proceeds to show him _just_ how bad an influence he can be.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys know I had to google how to make cookies? I'm an adult. 
> 
> Anyway, please let me know if there was anything you didn't like, or anything you did! I'm pretty new to writing smut, so advice is welcome! Both where I need improvement and what was okay. That being said, thanks for reading!


End file.
